Following Your Heart
by charmedrocks33
Summary: Piper must choose to give up her dreams to be with the one she loves, or not be with him at all.
1. Break Downs Arent So Bad Afterall

**Following Your Heart.**

**A/N: this story isn't going to be a Piper/Leo one. Sorry guys! As much as I love them together, and u love them together, I wanted to try something different. I've been playing around with this idea for week's now, not sure if I should write it or not. I'm going to try, and please tell me if u like it, or hate it. And if u hate it, I'll change it to a Leo one, with everything else staying the same. But try to have an open mind bout this, it sounded good to me, hopefully it will to u also. If you see any ref to the group Fuel, I don't own the band and that goes for any other band I use in here. I just really like them, so they will be the choice of music she listens too. Also I don't own anyone from Charmed, only the ones I make up, which aren't many.**

**Time Setting- Piper meets Jeff one day of campus grounds, and as time goes on between the two, she finds herself falling hard for him. Leaving her with the choice of making a life changing decision. Is it all worth it to spend your life with the one you love? Leaving all your dreams behide?**

* * *

Piper Halliwell sat in her seat, writing down the notes the professor put on the board. After checking the clock for the 5th time during the class, the bell finally rang.

"Don't forget tomorrow is the quiz!" The professor yelled out before any student made it to the door, but smiled as he heard the normal groans and whines of the students.

Piper shut her notebook, and put it in her shoulder bag before getting up and making her way out of the dim-lighted classroom, into the warm bright sunlight outside. Piper instantly started to walk to her Jeep, since she had to be at Phoebe's high-school to pick her up. Even though she was 23 years old, in her final year of college, and so close to getting into chefs school to help out her career. Piper still found time to spend with her 19 year old sister on the days she only had one class.

"Hey Piper, wait up!" a voice called from behide, pulling Piper out of her thoughts. She stopped and turned around to see Leo Wyatt running over to her.

"Hey Leo, what can I do for you today?" she said as she smiled at her friend, who was trying to catch his breath. She guessed he had run all the way from his dorm, just to catch her before she left.

"For one thing, you could walk a bit slower so I don't have to kill myself to get over here." He said as he finally stood up straight.

"I'll try to keep that in mind next time. Anyway, what's up?" she asked after giving him a pat on the back.

"I wanted to know if I could borrow your notes from Lit class. I can't find mind anywhere in the dorm, I think Mike moved them on me."

"That is neat-freak Mike for ya dude, but yeah you can use mine." She said with another smile before reaching in her bag to grab her notes. After finding them she handed them to Leo. "Hope they help, I missed some of the stuff on the board, but I don't think it was important information."

"I'm sure it wasn't, but thanks anyway Piper. I owe you one big time!" he said and gave her a quick hug, before running back across the lawn to his dorm room to study.

"Your welcome!" she called to him, than got out her keys and started again on her way to her car. After getting to her Jeep, she got in and started it up. Fuel started to blast thru her speakers as she turned the car in reverse and backed out of her spot, than went in drive mode and was on her way to the high-school. About half way to the school, the jeep started to make funny noises. Piper pulled off to the side of the road, and not two seconds later her car died out. "Shit, why now! You couldn't do this later in the week, like a day I wasn't suppose to spend wit Phoebe! You evil car, I hate you!" she said as she hit the steering wheel. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed in Phoebe's cell number.

"Phoebe speaking, how may I not take your call?" Phoebe answered in a quick manor.

"Pheebs, it's Piper and what have I told you about answering your phone like that?" she asked her sister, even though she knew Phoebe knew she was joking around.

"Well, the last time you asked me that, I told you that you taught me only to do it to the people I really don't want to talk to, after I check the caller ID." Phoebe told her wit laughter in her voice.

"That's right. Good job for remembering, but serious Pheebs that's not why I called." Piper said getting right down to the purpose of the call.

"Aw Piper." Phoebe said already whining. "Don't tell me your class is running late! We were supposed to hang out today; I haven't seen you in like three weeks!"

"No, my class isn't running late, but my jeep died on the way over there. He just couldn't hold out long enough for me to get there."

"What! He is evil! I told you to threaten him with trade in." Phoebe said as she shook her head.

"I did Pheebs! He just wouldn't listen to me. I have to call a tow, if it goes quick, I'll give you a call and we can still hang out if you pick me up from wherever."

"Alright, sounds good to me sis. Just try to hurry! Love ya."

"Love you too, and I will try. Bye." Piper said than hung up the phone. She waited two seconds before getting out of the Jeep and walked to the front of her car. She popped opened the hood and looked inside just to make sure, after that she called a tow-truck to come and pick her up.

Twenty minutes later a blue truck drove up and pulled in front of the Jeep. A guy around 5'9 with brown hair and hazel eyes came out of the truck, and walked over to Piper. "Hey, what seems to be the trouble?" the guy asked after standing next to Piper at the front of the jeep.

"He started to make some funny noises, than after I pulled over, he died on me." Piper said as she watched him look under the hood.

"Well, it looks like your car battery is dead; I can bring your car down to the gas station and have them put in a new one." He said as he closed the hood and leaned against it to look at Piper. From the way he was leaning, his muscles were showing from the tight blue shirt he was wearing, which had spots of grease stains in different places.

"That sounds like a good plan to me." She said as she took turned her head to stop checking him out.

"I'm Jeff by the way." Jeff said holding out his hand smiling. He had leaned against the hood just to see her reaction, and the way her cheeks had gotten a little pinker as she checked him out, he knew she liked what she saw. Jeff had also liked what he saw when he first got to the scene. He expected some blonde bimbo he past dated to call in and try to get him back, but when he saw this beautiful girl standing by her car, he was very well shocked. She had been leaning against the front, with her legs crossed in front of her, her arms across her chest, hiding the words on the tank-top she was wearing and he was pretty sure she would look damn hot in the shorts she was also wearing. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, but he was sure that when it was down it had to be long and make her look even more beautiful.

"I'm Piper." She said as she turned back and shook his hand with a smile in return. 'So Jeff is his name.' Piper thought to herself as she stood off to the side, to let him hook up her jeep to the back of the truck. As she stood off to the side, Piper watched his every move, but when he looked her way, she would look down at her shoes blushing a rosy color in her cheeks.

"Alright, well you jeep is ready to go, how bout you?" Jeff asked as he wipes his hands on a towel he kept with him.

"I'm all set too." She replied and walked over to the passenger door and got in.

After awhile of silence, Jeff broke the quietness. "You know, you're the only girl I know who calls her car a him. Why is that?" he asked as he took a quick glance at her.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I have no idea. My little sister and I just started to one day, and never really thought to say she, it was always he."

"That's very weird, but very cool at the same time. I like that." He told her smiling.

"Thank you." Piper said as she smiled back, than looked out the window.

"So you got a little sister? How old is she?"

"19 years old. She is in her last year of High-school. I was supposed to hang out with her today, but the bum back there broke down on me."

Jeff started to laugh at her choice of words for her car. "I like your choice of words also. Wow, high-school? Damn I hated high-school, it was more about who was popular than really learning anything." he said as he pulled into the station.

"Yeah, I hate high-school myself as well, but that part of my life is over, and I just have to finish college." Piper said as she got out of the car after he did.

"You're in college? How old are you?" he asked as he leaned over her hood with a questioning look.

"I'm 23, and I'm in my last year, nothing wrong wit that. How old are you 20 questions man." She asked as she leaned on the other side to copy him.

"If you must know, I'm 25 and done wit college life. Plus I never said there was anything wrong with being in college. I just thought you would already been done, since you look like you should be. I mean, not like you look old or anything, because you don't. You look really hot, I mean you look hot, don't get me wrong but I don't think I should have said that and I'm really going to stop talking right now." He said after he realized he just made a complete fool out of himself and he was rambling! He never rambled when it came to a girl.

Piper just started laughing after he stopping talked and started to get her jeep unhooked. "Wow, a guy who actually looked very cute when he rambles and embarrasses himself." She said as she backed off the jeep.

"So you think I'm cute?" he asked with a playful grin across his face and made his way around the jeep to go inside to get what he needed.

"If I answer yes to that, how much higher is your ego going to go?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not as high as you think." He told her with a wink, than started to change the battery in the jeep.

"Right Jeff, whatever you say pal." She said as she patted him on the back with a smile.

"Ha ha, you're so funny." He said as he finished up and put down the hood.

"So, how much do I owe you?" she asked as she went to grab her bag from the car.

"You owe me nothing, only if..." he started, but than trailed off with a smile.

"Only if what? C'mon man, don't leave it hanging like that." She said as she leaned against the car door, waiting for him to go on.

"Only if you give me your number, and if I call, you agree to go out with me so I can get to know you better." He said still smiling. "Simply as that."

"You know, if you were any other guy that I just met, I would slap you." She replied as she opened the door to her car and got a pen. "Give me your hand." She said, once he did, she wrote down her cell number and dorm-room number. "Call either of them, if I'm not at one, I'm at the other." She said as she climbed back into her jeep, starting it up.

Jeff looked down at his hand smiling, than back at her and leaned against the door, his arms resting on the open window place. "Well, I will call you later tonight than and good luck on keeping this old boy alive." He said and backed off the window to let her drive off.

"I'll be waiting for that call Jeff, thanks for everything." Piper said smiling before driving off to pick up her sister from the house.

Jeff gave a small wave as she drove off and than looked back down at her hand. He was really surprised that he had felt so out of control when talking with her. He knew that had never happened before, since no girl ever make him feel like he was back in high-school, with all the guys trying to get the guts to ask out the girls. "Must mean there is something there." He said to himself before going back inside to write down the numbers before he washed them off by mistake.

Piper drove to the manor as quickly as she could, and when she pulled up into the driveway Phoebe came running out before Piper had a chance to beep the horn.

"Piper! You're here! Alive with the evil man jeep!" Phoebe said as she gave Piper a huge hug once she was in the car.

"Phoebe! You're here! Alive without the boyfriend following you!" Piper said teasing as she hugged her little sister back.

"He doesn't follow me around, and you know it." She said smiling as she put on her seat-belt and Piper pulled out of the driveway.

"I know, I was just messing with your head. So my best sister in the world, where are we off too now?"

"Let's go to the mall, there is this really cool outfit I wanted to get, but I wanted to see what you thought of it." Phoebe said before she turned up the music a bit more.

The rest of the way to the mall was talk about Piper's run-in with Jeff and there talk at the gas station.

* * *

**A/N: ok, i hope you enjoyed that. that i think is the most i've ever written for a chapter. please let me know if you hate it or like it or watever it. Leo is just going to be friends wit Piper. sorry for P/L fans, i really just wanna try sumthin new. thanks for anyone who took the time out to read this one.**


	2. Late Calls Are Always A Plus

**Following Your Heart.**

**A/N: this story isn't going to be a Piper/Leo one. Sorry guys! As much as I love them together, and u love them together, I wanted to try something different. I've been playing around with this idea for week's now, not sure if I should write it or not. I'm going to try, and please tell me if u like it, or hate it. And if u hate it, I'll change it to a Leo one, with everything else staying the same. But try to have an open mind bout this, it sounded good to me, hopefully it will to u also. If you see any ref to the group Fuel, I don't own the band and that goes for any other band I use in here. I just really like them, so they will be the choice of music she listens too. Also I don't own anyone from Charmed, only the ones I make up, which aren't many.**

**Time Setting- Piper meets Jeff one day of campus grounds, and as time goes on between the two, she finds herself falling hard for him. Leaving her with the choice of making a life changing decision. Is it all worth it to spend your life with the one you love? Leaving all your dreams behide?

* * *

**

Once they reached the mall, Piper parked the jeep, and both of them got out. "After that, he told me I didn't owe him anything only if I gave him my number and agreed to go out wit him so he could get to know me better." Piper said as they walked into a store.

"Aww that is the sweetest thing I've heard a guy do." Phoebe said smiling and nudged Piper wit her elbow. "You know this means he wants sex."

"No it doesn't Pheebs! He could really want to get to know me. Not all guys think about sex 24/7." Piper said as she looked at some tops.

"Maybe, and maybe not, but you have to give me every detail if you let him take you out."

"You know I will, I talked to you more about guys than I do wit Prue any day. She just doesn't get any of it." Piper said as she held up a blue 3-quarter length shirt. "What about this for me?" she asked showing her little sister.

"I like it, what other colors do they have?"

"Green, red, orange, pink, purple and these blue ones." Piper said after looking thru the rack of shirts.

"Get a pink and the blue one." Phoebe said as she found the top she was looking for. "Omg! Here it is Pipe!" she said as she held out a blank tank top, wit a glittery outline of the words, 'I know you want this action' printed on the front.

"That's a top I could so see you wearing Pheebs." Piper said nodding, and went over to the skirts.

"I know! I'm going to wear it tonight at the party." She said following Piper.

"Well, you know my rules for you when you party right?"

"Yes, rule number one, no drinking unless I get it myself and know what is in it. Rule number two, no getting high, since I wouldn't know what would happen during that state. And last rule number three, never call Prue if I'm in trouble, since she will be very pissed off." Phoebe said listing off as she looked around the store some more.

"I have taught you very well if I do say so myself." Piper said smiling and put an arm around Phoebe's shoulders. "Now let's pay and get some lunch."

The afternoon soon came to an end, and Piper had dropped Phoebe off back at the manor, promising that they would hang out over the weekend. When Piper returned to the campus it was already 8:00 at night, meaning she still had time to study for her quiz tomorrow. She parked her jeep in the parking lot, than made her way to her dorm room. As she entered, she noticed that Jane, her roommate wasn't around. "Finally, a quiet study night without loud music for once." She said as she dropped her bag in her room, and grabbed her books after changing into comfy dark blue sweat-pants and a tank-top. After settling herself on her bed, she began to go over her notes from class.

As the hours passed, Piper ended up falling asleep wit her text book on her lap and her head lying in a funny side position. Piper slowly awoke when she heard her cell-phone going off, so still wit her eyes closed, she reached over to her nightstand and picked up her phone. "Whoever this is better have a very very good reason to why they are calling me at" she paused to open her eyes and looked at the clock next to her. "At 3:30 in the morning!"

"It's me, Jeff; I told you I would call to take you out." He said smiling into the phone, even though she wouldn't see it.

"Jeff, what are you doing calling me at 3:30 in the morning! Do you have some kind of death wish that I must grant?" she asked as she laid down on her bed, moving her text book to the floor.

"Well, not today, I'll let you know when I need that filled. I called since I wanted to know if you wanted to go out wit me now."

"Now? As in right now? As in this very moment?"

"Well, yeah. Are you up for it?" he asked, hoping that she wouldn't blow him off.

"You know, you just might be the kind of guy I will slap for something that they say." She said as she sat up in her bed.

"Great! So I'm coming to pick you up." He said wit excitement in his voice.

"Wait, you don't know where I live. How could you come pick me up?"

"Well, I called earlier and got your roommate, so I asked her where your dorm was and she told me." Jeff explained quickly.

"Right ok whatever that's fine. So how long till you get here?" Piper asked as she got up from her bed and grabbed a pair of sneakers to put on.

"Go check." He said before hanging up, leaving her no chance to say anything.

Piper pulled the phone away from her ear, and looked at it before hanging up also. She finished putting on her sneakers, put her phone in her pocket and she quickly walked over to the door. Once she opened the door, she was met with Jeff standing outside her dorm room, holding two cups in his hands. He was also wearing sweat-pants, but he had on a zip-up sweat-shirt wit a black shirt underneath.

"Peace offering and left is coffee, the right is hot chocolate. That your pick." He said holding both cups out of her wit a hopefully look.

"Peace offering huh?" she asked smirking as she took the hot chocolate from him. "How long were you standing outside for?"

"The whole time I was on the phone wit you. I wanted to surprise you wit a surprise." He said smiling. "So surprise!"

"Well, I do have to say, it was a sneaky surprise, but a good one. So I'm game and let's get going to wherever you wanted to take me." She said stepping out of the room, but grabbing her keys first, than shut the door.

Jeff smiled and took her hand before he started to walk. He had led her towards the beach that was across from the campus. "Ok, now before we go any closer, you have to wear this blindfold." He said pulling it out from his side pocket.

"Oh c'mon! I hate blindfolds; they stop me from seeing anything good."

"That's kinda the point for why you must wear it. I promise you that nothing bad will happen to you in the time that you leave your life in my hands."

"Yeah, great that makes me feel a lot safer." Piper said as Jeff put the blindfold over her eyes. The touch of him touching her, made shivers could down her spine. It was a good feeling, one that she hasn't gotten in a long time.

"Can you see anything?" He asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"No I can't, now can we pleasee get going." She begged, wanting to get this over wit so she could see again.

Jeff put his arm around her waist to steady her better, and started walking down the beach path. After a few minutes, he had Piper stop as he went to set up last minute touch ups. When he was done, he went back over to Piper and stood behide her. "Ok, ready?" he asked, and once he saw her nod, he removed the blindfold from her face.

"Omg Jeff! How'd you pull this off? It's amazing." Piper said as she looked at the sight in front of her. Once she had been able to see, she was standing in front of a picnic set up in the sand. There were 4 tall candles on each side of the blanket stuck in the sand to stay standing. Also there was a basket sitting next to another blanket.

"Well, I had some inspiration to make it all happen." He said smiling as he led her over to the blanket and helped her to sit down, than sat himself down beside her. "Plus, there are supposed to be shooting stairs tonight. I thought it might be a good place to get to know each other more."

"Oh I see, so that explains the late phone call. You're forgiven for that." She said as she held her cup close to her body, to try and get the heat from the cup.

When Jeff noticed this, he un-zipped his sweat-shirt and took it off. "Here that my sweat-shirt." He said putting it around her shoulders.

"Thank you." She said wit a sweet smile, and slipped her arms in the sleeves after putting her drink down between her legs to keep it steady. As she hugged the sweat-shirt close, she noticed that it smelled like the aftershave he was wearing, and she liked that scent.

"Your welcome." He said smiling back. "So tell me more about yourself."

"Alright, I have an older sister Prue, who is 26 and works at photo shoot company. I don't really hang out wit her much since she is always busy, and when she isn't, her time is spent wit her boy-friend. I see her on holidays, but other than that, we don't talk or anything. I'm closer wit Phoebe, my little sister. Even though Pheebs got a boy-friend, she still makes time to hang out wit me; sometimes her boy-friend even comes out wit us. Well that's family wise, school wise, my major is in chefs. My mother loved to cook and I picked up the habit from her, so after college I want to work at a restaurant or have one of my own. Beside all that, I like to read, walk around on this very beach, and go to clubs wit my friends. Pretty basic stuff." She said than looked at him. "What about you?"

"I'm an only child, so I never really had anyone to hang out wit growing up, since my parents moved around a lot. When we finally stayed in New York, I became friends wit the wrong kind of people. Got into trouble a lot, so my parents sent me off to a military school to set me straight, and it worked. I never went to college since I didn't have a goal that I wanted to get to. So I work at the station towing cars and repairing some, it's a good job so I'm not complaining. In my spare time, I usually trying to fix up my bike, and if not that I'm hanging out wit my friends." Jeff said, he saw her still shivering a bit, so he moved to sit behide her. He grabbed the blanket from the side, to put around both of them. "Sit back a bit, I have a way to keep you warmer."

"Is that remark suppose to be cocky or do u mean it?" she asked him before moving back more. Once she saw his face of pure serious, she scooted back so that her back was against his chest and her body between his legs.

"Alright, and now this goes like this." He explained as he put the blanket around him, than wrapped the rest in front of him to make sure it was around both of them. After setting it, so Piper wouldn't get cold any more, he put his arms around her waist. "And now I have found a way to keep you warm." He said smiling.

"Nice thinking." She said as she looked up at him quickly, than leaned her head back against his chest and placed her arms over his under the blanket.

For the next half an hour, they talked about what items were there favorite, what group for music was better and basically trying to find if they had anything in common.

"Hey look, it started." Jeff said looking up at the pitch black sky, seeing white steaks zooming by quickly. "Make a wish."

"It won't come true." Piper said as she looked upwards too.

"Never know, c'mon, just try it out."

"Fine." She said and waited a second, than closed her eyes to make a wish. After she finished she looked over at Jeff. "Your turn." She said smiling.

"Alrighty." He said smiling back and closed his eyes for a few seconds as he made a wish.

"So what'd you wish for?" she asked him.

"I can't tell you, or else it won't come true."

"I'm sure it would still come true, even if you told me." Piper said as she looked out at the water.

"Want to go for a walk on the beach?" he asked stalling the question for a bit longer.

"Sure, I need to get the feeling back in my legs anyway." She said, than started to get up, once she did the body heat that they made left.

Jeff waited till she was up, before standing up himself. He held out his hand wit a smile, and once she took it, their fingers tangled together, he started walking wit her. "What do you think of the date so far?"

"I think, you did a great job planning it all out, but it's missing one thing." She said as she stopped walking.

Jeff stopped and looked at her wit a confusing look. "What do you mean?" he asked, but than realized what she meant. "Oh, I get you now. Well, I just guessed that it would be moving too fast." He explained his non-action.

"Didn't anyone tell you to risk what you have, in hopes to claim more?" she asked him whispering as she moved closer to him.

"Not until just now." He whispered back, than put his arms around her and leaned down to kiss her. She leaned up, and met him half way for the kiss. It was slow, but it was better that way for both of them. Piper had moved her arms around his neck, wit one hand behide his head as they depend the kiss a bit more. Once they pulled away to breath, Jeff rested his forehead against hers and smiled. "Can I tell you something?" When he saw Piper nod her head a bit, he went on. "You made my wish come true."

"Really? You wished to kiss me?" she asked smiling at him, wit a little blush in her cheeks.

"Yeah, but I didn't know if I should or not. I didn't want you to slap me for being forward."

"I wouldn't have slapped you." She said, than when she saw his 'Yeah right' look she smiled again. "Ok, maybe I would have, but only out of shock, not because I didn't like you."

"So you like me huh?" he asked grinning, which made Piper shake her head laughing and snuggle into his chest.

"Yes, but you knew that already."

"Yeah I did." He said laughing a bit and placed his arms tighter around her when she shivered again. "I think I kept you out too late, let me walk you back to your dorm." He said, and when she nodded, they both started walking to the entrance to get off the beach.

Once they got to the dorm room, Piper opened her door, noticing Jane still gone. "Do you want to come in for a bit?" she asked as she just stood under the doorframe.

"Sure, are you sure your room mate wont mind?" he asked as he walked in after she did, shutting the door behide him.

"She isn't here, most likely at her boy-friend's apartment."

"So that means, we are alone in your room." He asked wit a smirk.

Piper smiled and hit his arm playfully. "Yes, that is what it means, but trust me nothing is going to happen tonight."

"So you're saying I can stay the night?" he asked as he put his arms around her waist.

"If you really want too, I don't mind."

"Well since you don't mind. Do you mind if I spend the night?"

"You're not very bright are you?" she asked joking.

"Of course I am! How could you say that about me? I'm going to have to get you back for that now." Jeff said wit an evil grin and started to tickle her. Piper started laughing and leaned forward to try and break free.

"C'mon...stop!" she got out thru her laughing, he finally stopped as he pulled her closer again for a kiss. Piper pulled away from a few seconds trying to catch her breath.

"Hm, I even leave you breathless. Am I good or what?" Jeff asked wit a cocky grin on his pretty features.

"Or what is more likely." She joked as she moved out of his arms before he could strike again.

"Alright, I'll let that one slide, for now anyway."

"Good, because I'm tired from tonight's surprise." Piper said as she took his hands and led him to her room. "You can sleep in my bed wit me, just no funny business buddy. Promise?" she asked wit a serious face.

"I promise." Jeff said smiling and followed her to the bed. When she was lying down, he got in behide her, putting his arms around her. "So am I allowed to kiss you goodnight?"

Piper answered by kissing him. "Now go to sleep." She said after cuddling up wit him.

"Before you go to sleep, I wanted to ask you, if you would like to be my girl-friend?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"I would like that a lot." She told him smiling, making him smile in return and kiss her quickly before he said goodnight. 10 minutes later, but were sleeping soundly, content in each others arms.

* * *

**HollyShadow- lol, no one has ever asked me that before. I usually write with like wit b/c it's the way my cousin taught me for online and it always stuck. Thanks for loving this story, didn't really think anyone would enjoy it.**

**Winter Blaze and piperleo4eva- thanks also for liking it. Plus thank you for enjoying a lot of my other stories, u both are the ones that I always hope will review to give me feedback. Thanks for reviewing my stories as much as u two do. It means a lot.**


	3. Details Are A Must

**Following Your Heart.**

**A/N: this story isn't going to be a Piper/Leo one. Sorry guys! As much as I love them together, and u love them together, I wanted to try something different. I've been playing around with this idea for week's now, not sure if I should write it or not. I'm going to try, and please tell me if u like it, or hate it. And if u hate it, I'll change it to a Leo one, with everything else staying the same. But try to have an open mind bout this, it sounded good to me, hopefully it will to u also. If you see any ref to the group Fuel, I don't own the band and that goes for any other band I use in here. I just really like them, so they will be the choice of music she listens too. Also I don't own anyone from Charmed, only the ones I make up, which aren't many.**

**NOTE: my spelling sucks, I know this, so if u see a mistake let me know. Just so I know for future writing what not to do. Even though I do read each chapter thru I still miss a lot of mistakes, I noticed I did when re-reading the first two chapters. But hopefully u can, deal thru them as I am, and I will try and check my words more carefully and hope I use them in each sentence. Thanks!**

**Time Setting- Piper meets Jeff one day of campus grounds, and as time goes on between the two, she finds herself falling hard for him. Leaving her with the choice of making a life changing decision. Is it all worth it to spend your life with the one you love? Leaving all your dreams behide?

* * *

**

As the alarm clock buzzer went off, Jeff reached over Piper carefully and switched it off. "Piper, its 11:30." He said as he rested his arm back over her side.

"I don't have class till 4:00, don't worry about it." She said wit a sleepy voice.

"I got work in an hour, I gotta go babe."

"Alright, give me two seconds to wake up." Piper said as she rolled on her back, and stretched.

"You wake up very weird." He said smiling and leaned down, kissing her. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too." She replied smiling back, than started out of her bed. "You want coffee?" she asked before she opened her door.

"Coffee sounds really good right about now." He said as he sat up.

"Alright, come out when you're more awake." Piper said, than left her room going to the coffee machine, when she saw Jane's door open, and Jane coming out.

"Piper! Hey, I didn't wake you when I came in just now did I?" Jane asked carefully. She was one who hated waking people up early if they didn't have to be.

"No, I was getting up already anyway." She said as she turned the machine on. "How was Josh's apartment missy?"

"Well, if I told you, I would have to kill you and you too pretty to be killed. Plus you're my friend, so I really can't kill you." Jane said as she walked over to Piper. "So, what'd you do last night?" Right at that moment, Jeff came thru the door and Jane looked at Piper wit an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, were you two talking about something important? I can wait back in the room." He said as he started to back into the room again.

"No Jeff, its ok. This is Jane my room mate. Jane this is my boy-friend Jeff Miles." Piper said to Jane.

"Boy-friend?" Jane whispered to Piper. "Since when Piper!"

"Since i'll tell you later, now be nice." She whispered back before Jeff walked over to them.

"Hi, I've heard a lot about you from Piper." He said shaking her hand.

"Good stuff I hope, right Pipe!" she said nudging her friend in the side.

"Of course its good stuff. I don't talk bad about anyone, expect Prue." Piper said smiling.

"True, so I'm going to head back into my room and study. Leave you two kids alone to chat or whatever." Jane said as she walked off, but once she was behide Jeff, she did thumbs up to Piper before going into her room, shutting the door.

"Sorry about that, she is a pain at times but she knows when to shut up and leave."

"That's alright, I wanted to know if I could get that coffee to go, since I should be going now to have enough to get home and change."

"Yeah, give me a couple of second to get you a cup to take with you." Piper said and went to a cabinet to grab a travel cup, she filled it up wit the new fresh brewed coffee, than went over to him handing him the cup. "Here ya go."

"Thanks babe." He said smiling as he took it from her.

"Your welcome. C'mon I'll walk you to the door." Piper said, and they walked over to the door. Once Piper opened it she stood on one side, as Jeff stood on the other. "Thank you for the wonderful date last night."

"Thank you for coming wit me. Hey, I just remembered, you never told me what your wish was." He said as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I know, and I'm going to keep it that way." She said smiling thantried to quickly kiss him goodbye, but as she started to pull away, he leaned in again. This kiss was sweet, but at the same time, full of passion.

When Jeff pulled away, he smiled at his girl-friend who still had her eyes closed. "Call me after your class." He said, than walked down the hall to go outside to the parking lot.

"Wow that was sure a kiss!" Jane said from her room door. She had poked her head out just as Piper first kiss him, and she saw the rest of the kiss goodbye.

"It sure as hell was." Piper said as she finally shut the door, after watching him go out of sight. She leaned back against the door and looked at Jane wit a huge goofy smile.

"Oh! Oh! Tell Jane what happened! Tell her everything!" Jane excitedly yelled as she ran over to Piper and than pulled her over to the couch and sat her down.

"Ok, only if Jane stops talking about herself in 3rd person." Piper said laughing. "Ok well, it started yesterday…" Piper started to go into very detail to the very last of when they were just kissing. "And I swear Jane, that was the best kiss I've ever had in my whole life and he makes me feel daring. None of my old boy-friends could ever do that, when I was wit them, I just felt normal."

"Um hunnie, everyone is normal. What are you getting at?"

"I know that, but I mean like. They made me feel less perfect than them, and Jeff doesn't make me feel that way."

"How does Jeff make you feel?" Jane asked as she rested her head on her arm. Jane had been there for Piper thru all her old boy-friends, and she knew for a fact that Jeff was 100 times better than all of them.

"He makes me feel like I was so important, like everything he did for me had to be right. Also he was the perfect guy ever; he isn't like the other ones who just wanted sex. I mean if he wanted it, he most likely would have found a way to get it." She explained to Jane, who was sitting there smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"Since you really like him, I can tell these things."

"Yeah of course I like him; otherwise I wouldn't have gone out wit him at 3:30 in the morning!"

"Good point, but I gotta say. He has got a nice ass on that god like body." Jane said wit a smile.

"Yeah he does!" Piper said smiling back. The rest of the morningafter that was used to talk about Jane's night at Josh's house. When it came time for Piper to go to class, she changed, and grabbed Jeff's sweat-shirt, finding out it still had his scent on it, which made her smile. As she left her dorm, Leo came walking up.

"Hey, here are your notes back. They really helped, thanks." He said as he held them out to her.

"No problem." She said taking them back and putting them in her messenger bag. "So what class do you have today?" she asked as she started walking again.

"Just one of my medical classes in 10 minutes, I wanted to find you before then." He said walking wit her. "Do you want to hang out after our classes?"

"I can't, I have to meet someone after, but tomorrow I don't have any classes, so we can hang out than if you want." She suggested to Leo.

"Yeah, that should be fine, so I'll see you tomorrow then." He said, than walked away to his own class.

"Bye." She called to him, than started to her own class. As she got into the room, she took her normal seat in the front of the room. For the next hour and half she took her test. After she was done and handed it in, she went outside and over to her jeep. She got in and started it up, after backing out, she drove over to the station that Jeff had taken her jeep. She pulled into the stations side parking lot and got out of her jeep. As she walked over to the garage, she looked around the area. It was a small place, not around a lot of the town's stores or other businesses, which actually made it seem like a better place to go too.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to call me after your class?" Jeff's voice came out of nowhere; making Piper look to her left, and saw Jeff leaning against the door with a grin on his face.

"I was? I didn't know." She said smiling as she walked over to him.

"Yeah, but who needs a phone call when I can now talk to you in person." He said as she walked over and when she was close enough, he put an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. "Hey."

"Hey, I wanted to know if you would maybe want to go out for lunch with me."

"Hm, I don't see why I wouldn't be able too. So sure, why not! Let me just tell them I'll be back later." He said before he left to go back inside. He came back out a few minutes later, holding his jacket in his hands. "Let's go babe."

"Alright, do you mind if my sister tags along?" she asked as they walked back to the jeep.

"Nope, fine with me." He said, than noticed she was wearing his sweat-shirt. "So I see your wearing my sweat-shirt. Cant get enough of me right?" he asked joking.

"Yeah, I can't get enough of Jeff's huge ego that will soon take over the world, and kill us all." She said as she got into the jeep.

"If you put it that way, I wouldn't let my ego kill you, everyone else maybe, but not you." He said smiling.

"Good to know that I won't die, but everyone else will."

"Thought you might see it that way. So where are we going to eat after we pick up your sister." He asked as he watched her drive.

"Anywhere that she wants to go." Piper said with a smile.

"Which could be anywhere am I right?"

"Yep, that would be how she works now a days, but mostly its just going to a deli and getting sandwiches." She said as she took a left at a light.

"I can work with that, not a really picky kind of guy." Jeff said with a quick nod to himself.

"That is always good to know when it comes to us Halliwell women and our choice in men these days."

"You had a lot of boy-friends huh? So am I number 400 or something?" he asked looking over at her from his seat.

"Well, if u must know, your number 534." Piper said with a straight face as she pulled into the driveway of the manor. She parked the car, than started to get out.

"You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking." He quickly said as he got out of the car also, walking with her up the stairs.

"I'm not joking; even ask Phoebe when you meet her. She will tell you the same thing I just did." Piper said as she knocked on the door, sending Jeff a quick smile.

Phoebe came to the door, and opened it. "Hey Piper! And hello Piper's Friend, that I haven't met yet." She said as she moved to let them in the house.

"That is Jeff, my boyfriend Pheebs. I thought I told you already about him." Piper said as she walked in.

"Oh yeah! That's him? I had his look all wrong." Phoebe said as she looked him up and down.

"Um, is it normal for me to be very uncomfortable in your sister's presence?" Jeff asked as he moved closer to Piper.

"Yeah, don't worry about her; she does that all the time." Piper said waving it off as nothing, than looked at Phoebe. "So you ready to go?"

"I just need my jacket and I will be all set after that." She said, than left the room, running upstairs to her room.

"Ok, your sister is scaring me." Jeff said as he put his arms around Piper.

"I know, it's great how she has that effect on people. I always wanted that kind of power effect." She said leaning back into him.

"I think it's good that you don't, otherwise I wouldn't be standing here with you."

"Oh I see. So ok maybe it's a good thing that I don't have that." She said smiling and looked up at him. Jeff smiled back at her and leaned forward and kissed her.

"Oh gross, if I wanted to see my sister make out, I'd go find Prue." Phoebe joked as she came down the stairs.

Piper pulled away and looked at her little sister with a smirk. "You have two seconds to get your ass in that car, before I leave you here."

Phoebe quickly ran pasted the two to go outside, and as she got to the car she started laughing. Piper and Jeff soon made there way out after saying bye to Grams and getting those intros done. Once they were all in the car, Piper pulled out of the driveway and started down the street to look for a place to eat.

* * *

**A/N: i know it took awhile for me to get this out, but i've been very busy and been having some personal problems wit friends that took up my time. so i hope everything will calm down so i can add more chapters quickly, and thanks again for everyone who read this. yes once again i know i have either spelling mistakes or things dont sound right. i'm tryin my best to fix it, so just stick wit me! and i will try my best to give u the best.**


	4. Getting Approved Isn't Always Easy

**Following Your Heart.**

**A/N: This story isn't going to be a Piper/Leo one. Sorry guys! As much as I love them together, and u love them together, I wanted to try something different. I do not own any band name that is used. Also I don't own anyone from Charmed, only the characters I make up, which aren't many.**

**NOTE: Hey Guys! It's been 5 long years and I've been looking for a story to continue and this story of mine seems like a good place to start. So I'm sorry for the wait and I hope you will enjoy your reading!**

**Time Setting- Piper meets Jeff one day off campus grounds, and as time goes on between the two, she finds herself falling hard for him. Leaving her with the choice of making a life changing decision. Is it worth it all to spend your life with the one you love? Leaving all your dreams behind?**

"So Jeff, What are your intentions with my big sister?" Phoebe asked a few minutes after they arrived at the diner.

Piper just shook her head as they made their way to a booth. "You do not have to answer her questions."

"Oh Piper, It's not like I'm asking for his social security information. I'm just trying to get to know him." She said defending herself, than looked at Jeff. "So…" She added with a smile.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Jeff said laughing as he took his seat on the side with Piper. "My intentions with your big sister are to make sure she is the happiest she has even been."

"And how do you plan to do that?" She asked as she picked up a menu to look it over.

"Well first, I have to make sure I have her greatest sister's approval. Without that, my plans to make your sister happy could fail big time." He said copying Phoebe by looking at the menu.

"Oh really? My approval is that important?" Phoebe asked as she lowered her menu and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yep, it's the most important." He said as one of the waitresses came by to take their orders. Everyone told the waitress what they would like and she left.

"Well at this point you don't seem like the type to send bad visions my way, so you have half of my approval at the moment." She said smiling.

Piper shot Phoebe a 'Don't go there' look, and then smiled at Jeff. "Just ignore her, I know I do sometimes!" She said laughing a little.

"Alright." He said a little unsure. "So what do you like to do for fun Phoebe?"

"Mostly I spend my time with Eric, he is my boyfriend. Right now he is in a rock band, they are really good. Hey! You both should totally come to his next show, you would love it."

"Sure, when is the next time he is playing?" Piper asked as she sipped her water.

"The band is playing this Friday night at the Snake Pit downtown. It's actually a really clean bar, despite the name."

"The snake pit huh? I've been down there a few times. What's the band name?" Jeff asked as he leaned back against the seat.

"Unholy Focus, they are into a lot of heavy metal. Right now they do covers, with some of their own originals. Their goal is to play a ton of shows to get signed, or at least make money so they can record a CD."

"Smart group, well if they sound as good as you say they do, I know a few guys in the recording business. I can give Eric their number, if he wants."

"Really? That would be great! Okay, my approval of you just went up to 75%. I'm going to call Eric and give him the heads up" Phoebe said leaving the booth very excited.

"That was sweet of you Jeff. You just made her day." Piper said smiling.

"It's nothing really. The guy that owns the studio is a really great friend. He loves finding new talent."

"Has he signed a lot of bands before?" Piper asked as the waitress came back to the table with their meals. "Thank you." She said as the plates were being passed out.

"You're welcome, enjoy your meals." She said smiling before leaving the area to serve another table.

"About 7 or 8 so far, you see it's a new studio, only been up and running for a few months so it takes time to build up a client list." Jeff said before taking a bite of his burger.

"That's pretty impressive amount for a new studio that just opened."

"Well Kyle knows great music when he hears it and will do everything in his power to get it out to the world."

"Alright, I'm back, oh foods here!" Phoebe said sliding back into her side of the booth and started eating.

"What did Eric say when you told him?" Piper asked in-between eating her own meal.

"Oh right, he was totally surprised and said to tell you thanks times like a million. He also said the band is going to make sure they have a lot of originals to play that night to impress your friend."

"You're welcome Phoebe. I'll make sure Kyle is there, you have my word." He said trying to do a scouts honor sign with his fingers.

"Were you even a boy scout?" Phoebe asked laughing at his attempt, while Piper just shook her head smiling.

"Well, no, but my word is still good enough right? Even if I wasn't in the boy scouts it still counts." He asked looking at the girls.

"Hey, it's fine by me babe. I believe you." Piper said waving it off.

"Yeah, I guess it will have to do." Phoebe said with a dramatic sigh, and then smiled.

After a half hour of talking, joking, the group was headed out of the diner to Piper's Jeep.

"That was a very interesting lunch. I must say I have learned a lot about you Jeff." Phoebe said getting in the back seat.

"Well seeing how we both know each other better now, have I earned a full approval from the greatest sister?" He asked with a hopeful look.

Piper waited in starting the car till Phoebe said her answer. "Yea Pheebs, did he earn it?"

Phoebe tilted her head to one side, put her hand on her chin and pretended to think for a few seconds. "Yeah I guess you have. I approve of you Jeff. Just make sure you don't break her heart." Phoebe said smiling and laughed as Piper leaned back to hug her.

"Thank you Phoebe." She said and kissed her little sister's cheek before turning back to the front to start the car.

"Thanks Pheebs. I promise I won't." Jeff said as he patted her arm, and then turned forward to the front as Piper pulled out of the parking lot.

"No needs to thank me, you both make a cute couple. Now that we have that squared away, where are we headed?"

"I was thinking the mall? Do a little shopping?" Piper asked.

"Ohh I love the mall Piper! I'm game!" Phoebe said excited from the back seat.

"Yeah, sounds good to me too." Jeff said with a nod.

"Alright, to the mall we go." She said as she got on the highway to take her to the mall.

A few minutes later they arrived at the SF Mall. Piper found a place to park and after shutting off the car; they all got out and headed into the mall.

"Let's head upstairs; they have the best clothing store with the best prices." Phoebe said leading the way.

"Phoebe is like a shopping fairy with it comes to knowing where to shop and where to get the best price for things. Don't ask me how she does it, but she is just that good." Piper said to Jeff, who just smiled and put his arm around her.

"I guessed that from the look in her eyes. Will you be doing some clothes shopping today as well?"

"I might, depends if I can find something that will make me look good enough for you." She said leaning into him.

"I'm pretty sure anything you wear will make you look beautiful Piper." He whispered in her ear, and then kissed her cheek.

Piper blushed and leaned her head on his shoulder. They followed behind Phoebe until she found the right store she was looking for.

"Piper Halliwell? Is that you?" A voice from behind called; making Piper stop right in her tracks. Jeff and Phoebe stopped as well and turned around to see who had called her name. Piper didn't need to look, she knew who it was. His voice hadn't changed after all these years.


End file.
